Masks
by Vanessa Gordon
Summary: Blaine's a performer. He knows how to wear a mask, and he's putting that to use after his breakup. When a transfer student sees through it, it might just be what he needs to try to heal. But Blaine's not the only one who can wear masks. AU from 4x04 on, crossover, Klaine endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for giving my story a chance. Any feedback you have would be much appreciated :)**

**I also don't own any of these characters, I'm just playing with them.**

Blaine thudded against the lockers without so much as a sound of protest. He simply pushed himself off them and continued down the hallway. If he had cared to notice, he could have found a group of chuckling jocks behind him, but Blaine didn't care. Honestly, it didn't even really hurt to be shoved into lockers anymore.

Blaine was aware the bullying was worse than it had ever been for him (besides the Sadie Hawkins Dance). He also knew he was being a real hypocrite for allowing it to continue. It had been his own advice to stand up to the bullies- _"Prejudice is just ignorance"_. Yet he'd stopped standing up for himself last month, just after he returned from New York. It wasn't that he'd given up all together- anyone messing with the Glee club was in for it. The bullying was probably much worse for him since the jocks had lost their other outlets, but Blaine felt good knowing he was keeping everyone else happier.

He heard the footsteps approaching and closed his locker. It was Monday, the day he didn't have Glee or student council after school, so there was only one group of people who would bother coming up to him. Sure enough, the cold beverage was trickling down his head- he suspected they'd poured it on top of him this time. He turned to face the pair- they seemed younger than usual, he suspected the football team was adding harassing him to their hazing regimen. Only the one looked like he was really enjoying it.

"How's the shampoo homo?" the enthusiastic jock asked. Blaine reached up to wipe some off his forehead and put a finger in his mouth to taste it when he came up with purple instead of the standard red or blue.

"Grape," he stated. "Can we go back to cherry next week?" With that, he began reopening his locker to retrieve his book bag and head for home- he kept towels in his car to keep the slushy off the seats.

"What the hell?" Blaine didn't really care what the girl was shrieking about so he ignored the outburst. "What are you **doing**?" Blaine was drawn into the situation when he realized the speaker must be right next to him, so he finished retrieving his books and turned. The jocks were still present and seemed a little confused. A dark haired girl in a Cheerios uniform was standing next to Blaine staring at them, her expression livid.

"It's Monday," the more enthusiastic jock observed. The girl didn't seem to think this was an adequate explanation.

"YOU DO THIS WEEKLY?" The less-enthusiastic jock now looked downright horrified, and the second didn't seem particularly excited to deal with her either. They pretty much ran, and Blaine found himself rolling his eyes slightly at their behavior. Then the girl turned to him.

"Are you okay? That must be freezing and it's getting everywhere-"

"I'm fine," Blaine dismissed her concerns. "They only do it Monday, I just go home-"

"They really do this every week?" Blaine suddenly realized what was wrong with this situation. Yes, he'd managed to keep the New Directions from knowing how much he got bullied because they'd obviously over-react. But he was pretty sure the jocks and Cheerleaders were aware of it.

"Are you new here?" The girl's eyes flickered with confusion before snapping back.

"First day," she offered. "Why do they do this?" Blaine shrugged.

"I don't let it happen to everyone else. It's really fine." Blaine wiped the slushy creeping down his forehead off and smiled at the girl quickly. "Thanks for stepping in anyway." He started off down the hall.

"You aren't going to do something about this?" she called after him. Blaine just shook his head, chunks of purple ice flying off as he did so.

*GLEE*

The Glee club sat together during lunch almost all the time. Blaine had tried avoiding this with his various clubs, but Sam had gotten concerned that he was over extending himself, so he'd dropped a couple clubs and ate with the others. It wasn't that he really cared about over extending himself (that had really been the objective) but he didn't really want anyone worrying about him either. And he'd be lying to say he didn't enjoy having the New Directions around.

"Blaine? Earth to Blaine!" He started and looked over at Tina, who seemed playfully annoyed at him. Usually he avoided actual discussion during these lunches; he just sat and enjoyed pretending he really belonged.

"Huh?" There were a few snorts at Blaine's less than eloquent reply.

"What do you think?" Blaine continued to give Tina a blank look. "About the songs we were discussing for Glee? One More Night or Live While We're Young?"

"For sectionals?"

"Wow Blaine, what's got you so out of it?" Artie asked. "Did you stay up all night on that history paper too?"

"I finished that over the weekend," Blaine countered.

"Yeah, we aren't all procrastinators," Sam stated.

"Unique knows that look. You have your eye on someone."

"**No.**" Blaine winced slightly at how he'd snapped, and internally berated himself as the others gave him confused looks.

"Hi Brittany." The attention was quickly redirected to the dark haired girl from yesterday, still in a cheerleading uniform, who was now standing alongside their table holding her lunch tray. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"I'm not scared of your magic," Brittany replied. The girl took this to be a yes and sat down next to the blond. "Amanda's a witch, but she's a good witch so she isn't scary." The New Directions, long since used to Brittany's strange theories, smiled and greeted Amanda.

"Are you thinking of joining Glee?" Artie asked. Amanda tilted her head.

"Glee?"

"We're the New Directions, the school's glee club," Sam explained. "No one told you to avoid us?" Amanda shook her head.

"Who'd tell me that? The other cheerleaders don't want me around; evidently I offended Kitty."

"No wonder you gravitated toward us," Sam joked as he held out his hand to her. "I'm Sam by the way.

"Amanda." Everyone else was then introduced in turn.

*GLEE*

"So." Blaine jumped at the sudden voice from the other side of his locker. He glanced around the red metal door to discover the voice was, in fact, Amanda again. Over lunch, he'd learned the girl was a junior whose mom had suddenly moved them from New Jersey the previous week because of her job. He shot her an "I'm listening" look before going back to organizing his books. "I was talking with Jake and he said you're the student body president. You have the power to make those guys stop bothering you." She appeared content to leave "why?" as an unstated question.

"As president I have been working to get rid of the bullying," Blaine offered. Amanda studied him for a second.

"But you want them to bully you." Blaine was surprised at the statement, but the surprise was more at being forced to relinquish his excuses than anything else. He wasn't quite sure what to respond with, and Amanda seemed content to keep watching him. Then she nodded. "I've got practice; I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine." With that, she headed out as thoughshe'd asked him a question about the weather.

*GLEE*

Saturday found Blaine taking a walk in an attempt to clear his head with the penetrating chill of the fall air. It had been, well, a week his supposed. Glee had been working on a set list for sectionals. Blaine was getting a solo, and he knew what song he was singing already, so he wasn't particularly vested. Nothing eventful ever happened academically at McKinley it seemed. He supposed Amanda had been a very disorienting presence on Tuesday, but after that she'd mostly been with the glee girls- though they couldn't convince her to join the club- and she had not sought out Blaine again.

Blaine was watching the houses as he walked by. He realized that most teenagers had better things to do with a Saturday than walk through suburbia, but somehow the plain houses were comforting. He even spotted a girl raking leaves. It occurred to him that he should rake his yard when he got back since his parents would never be home long enough to think of such things.

It was at this point that Blaine realized who the dark haired girl was. And before he could make any attempt to avoid the situation, she looked up and saw him.

"Blaine?"

"Hi Amanda," he offered. He figured his failure to recognize her was due to the lack of a high-pony and cheerleading uniform. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she wore a sweatshirt and jeans as she held the rake.

"Out for a walk?" Blaine shrugged.

"Why not?" Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's **cold**. I'm just trying to get this done as quickly as possible."

"The cold's refreshing." _Numbing._ Amanda watched him for a second.

"I guess I'll test your theory then," she offered as she set down the rake against a bush.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to come with you on this refreshing walk," she explained. "Hold on a second." With that, she vanished back through her door. Blaine stared after her leaning between the urge to run away and his need to be dapper, polite Blaine Anderson. By the time Amanda reappeared (much faster than he'd thought would be possible) his Dalton training had won out. Amanda emerged in pea coat with a deep blue scarf and hat.

"I had to change out of the yard-work sweatshirt." Blaine nodded at the explanation, more than accustomed to those who cared about their appearance. Then Amanda was holding out a thick red piece of fabric to him.

"This is?" he asked as he took it from her.

"A scarf," she replied. "Typically worn around the neck to prevent freezing when it's cold in the late fall."

"I don't need a scarf," Blaine protested. Amanda shook her head.

"If I'm going to walk around with you, you're going to have to look like you're at least trying," she protested. "The scarf matches the lettering in your sweatshirt and everything!" Blaine did have to admit the scarf matched the lettering of his Dalton sweatshirt, and it seemed rude to continue to refuse, so he wrapped the thing around his neck. He instantly lost some of his numb, but his body seemed pleased with the change anyway. "See! Now, where are we off to?"

"Nowhere really," Blaine replied. "This way?" Amanda seemed satisfied, so they continued down the block.

"You had better know how to get back here though," she informed him. "Because I moved a week ago."

"I assure you that I will return you safely to your house," Blaine managed to joke in his "dapper" voice.

"What a gentleman," Amanda replied. "I'd always heard that breed was dying." Blaine managed to smile a bit. He could almost imagine that this was two years ago, back when he was just another Dalton boy who hadn't screwed up everything he cared about.

"We're not dead yet," Blaine replied. "At Dalton we're thriving." Blaine's mood crashed violently as he realized the fault in his own statement: in no universe could Sebastian's behavior, or that of the Warblers around Regionals, be called gentlemanly. Another thing he'd screwed up.

"I clearly should go to this Dalton. Is that a summer camp or something?"

"Dalton's a high school. I used to go there." The silence overwhelmed them for a little while.

"You know what? Let's play the question game," Amanda suggested. Blaine shrugged. "Great. I'll go first. How old are you?"

"Seventeen. I'll turn eighteen in January." There was a pause.

"It's your turn now," Amanda reminded him. Blaine nodded, and responded with the quickest thing he could think of.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, but I'm young for my grade so I only turned a couple weeks ago. Do you have any siblings?"

"Happy belated birthday," Blaine offered before answering. Amanda snorted. "An older brother. You may have seen him on 'Free Credit Rating Today' commercials."

"Really?" Blaine nodded. "My friends always said he was really hot, I sort of just took him to be annoying. Though that may have been transference from the commercials, please don't take offence." Blaine snorted.

"You actually have no idea. Do you have any siblings?"

"This is the last time you get to just repeat my question," Amanda warned. "But no, it's just my mom and I. Now… how'd you get into singing?" Blaine shrugged.

"It's just my outlet. I've always loved it, and now I sort of can't see myself without it." Blaine wondered why he was sharing such things with a strange new cheerleader, but it felt good to talk to someone. "Are you upset about moving to Lima?"

"Yes," she replied before backtracking, "not that I don't like you or the rest of the Glee people, but I miss my friends, my school and my home. I just feel like an interloper here. And Kitty doesn't help with that." Blaine snorted.

"I think you'd be hard pressed to find a school where there isn't at least one mean cheerleader."

"You have something against cheerleaders, Anderson?"

"Never." He stopped alongside Amanda, who was looking across the street. Blaine followed her gaze to see a coffee shop- it appeared the two had walked into a row of shops and stores.

"You want to grab some coffee?" Blaine froze slightly.

"I… I- no, I can't. Sorry." Blaine started to flee, but Amanda grabbed his arm.

"Don't run off!" she protested. "We don't have to. It was just an idea since its cold out." Blaine worked on throwing his mask back on.

"No, don't worry, I just… never mind. If you're cold, we should go get some coffee." Blaine started for the coffee shop, continuing to steel himself. It wasn't even somewhere he'd ever been before; if he couldn't go into a simple coffee shop he was scared of what would happen when he inevitably found himself at the Lima Bean. Yet the smell off the coffee beans made him feel a little queasy when they entered.

"Blaine, if you're this uncomfortable-"

"I'm fine, really." Amanda didn't seem inclined to take his word for it and reached out to give his hand a squeeze as they waited in line. Blaine wasn't sure that actually made him feel better because the gesture reminded him so much of Kurt, but he appreciated the thought all the same.

"There are a bunch of drinks here that don't even have coffee in them," Amanda suggested. "We could stick to those." Blaine nodded. They reached the front of the line- Amanda got a large tea, Blaine attempted to not get anything but Amanda talked him into a hot chocolate, which she then paid for before he could protest. They got their drinks and promptly exited the shop.

"You really didn't have to pay for my drink. I actually feel that I should have paid for yours," Blaine protested once more. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"While it is adorable that you're such a gentleman, I forced you into the coffee shop and talked you into the drink. It's fine." Blaine sipped on his hot chocolate to cover his ill-ease. He did have to admit the warm liquid made him feel a little better.

"And if it makes you feel any better, we can go out on a non-coffee outing again and you can pay," she stated. Blaine smiled slightly. Amanda then walked over to a bench and sat down, gesturing for Blaine to do the same. "Though I now have a more serious question. Would you like to explain why you're so freaked out about coffee?" Blaine was quickly reminded of why he didn't want to talk to the strangely frank girl. Yet the idea of actually letting someone in on what was going on was too tempting.

"My boyfriend and I used to go on coffee dates all the time," he offered before realizing his slip. "Ex-boyfriend."

"Bad break up?" Blaine nodded, staring determinedly at his hot chocolate.

"I destroyed the best thing that ever happened to me," he could feel tears welling in his eyes, and struggled to hold them back. "He doesn't want to ever talk to me again."

"Why?"

"Because I cheated on him!" Blaine practically exploded. "I'm such a moron that I went running to an old friend just because I was lonely. And I've hurt Kurt and now he never wants to talk to me again and I can't really blame him because **I** don't really want to have anything to do with me ever again since I'm probably the biggest fuck-up on the planet." Blaine just sort of stared at Amanda for a second after his explosion, then buried his face in his hands. Amanda seemed a little shocked and far from her comfort zone, but she put a hand on his shoulder and sort of patted it in at attempt at comfort.

"Blaine, you made a mistake, that doesn't mean-"

"Yeah, anyone could make the mistake of cheating on their soul-mate," Blaine retorted darkly. "You don't have to try to make me feel better, I'm an awful excuse for a human being and I really don't deserve any comfort."

"You are **not **an awful excuse for a human being," Amanda insisted firmly. "You are a kind-hearted person who made a mistake. I have met some awful excuses for human beings and don't you **dare** put yourself on their level." Blaine nodded, a little thrown by the firmness of Amanda's tone. They sat there for a little while, sipping their non-coffees. Blaine was sort of happy he'd vented, he felt just a little bit better.

"So, it's your turn," Amanda voiced. Blaine shot her a confused look. "For the question game? My attempt at forcing conversation?" He snorted. "What?"

"Nothing." Amanda stuck out her tong at him. "Okay… have you dated?" She nodded.

"I was sort of going out with a guy but it was too complicated," she replied with a shrug. Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What? Not everyone has the kind of relationship drama that seems to be going around here."

"Yeah, I thought everyone was teasing me when they started telling me about the New Directions," Blaine agreed. "I think I was more shocked when I found out they weren't lying." Amanda laughed.

"So you came to McKinley part way through high school?" Blaine nodded, going to take a sip of his hot chocolate but discovering he was out. He glanced around for a trashcan. "You done too?"

"I'd say it's time to head back," Blaine announced- it was starting to get dark and he was beginning to see Amanda's point about the cold. "I did say I'd return you home at some point."

"Good because I really have no idea where we are." Blaine chuckled and they started back as Blaine began telling her about Dalton and the Warblers.

*GLEE*

Blaine heard the familiar approaching footsteps after school Monday and closed his locker in preparation. But instead of the expected freezing cold, he had a pat on the back by a warm hand.

"Hey man," Sam offered before leaning against the lockers next to where Blaine stood. "Are you free tonight?"

"Well, I have some homework but it won't take too long," Blaine replied. "Why?"

"Sue just drug Finn into Figgins'; she's trying to get Jake and Ryder thrown out of glee for their GPA's. You up for another guys' study session?"

"Are we going to be at school till four again?" Sam shook his head.

"Nah, we aren't cramming for a test, just sort of a 'nip the problem in the bud' type thing," he offered. "We're heading to Artie's and we'll play Call of Duty once we've studied for a while." Blaine considered. "Come on, if you don't come we're going to have to let Artie explain everything!"

"I'm in," Blaine agreed.

"Sweet! Can I get a ride over with you by the way?" Blaine agreed and retrieved his books. The two headed for the parking lot, not noticing the two confused football players with cups of slushy staring at Blaine's abandoned locker.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! First off, everyone who is giving this story a chance, you're amazing. Secondly, I feel that you all should know that this story is, in fact, going to be a crossover. Anyone who can guess where "Amanda" actually comes from, brownie points!**

Ryder came running up to Blaine in the hall right after last period on Friday waving a piece of paper in front of him.

"I DID IT!" Blaine had to take a step back so he could actually see the paper Ryder was shoving in his face. Once he had, he could see the red B+ at the top of the paper. "In history too!"

"Yeah!" Blaine gave the sophomore a high five. "That's awesome."

"Now Sue can't throw me out of Glee **or** football!"

"What's gotten everyone so excited?" Artie asked as he wheeled over.

"The study sessions work," Ryder announced. "I got a B+ on my history test!" Artie held up a hand for a high-five.

"Way to go man." Ryder grinned, then his head jerked as something else caught his attention.

"There's Marley," he observed. "I need to tell her." With that, he began shoving his way through the crowd towards where Marley and Amanda were walking. Artie and Blaine watched in amusement, though the amusement quickly faded as Kitty appeared flanked by two football players walking down the hallway towards the two girls. Fortunately, Amanda must have heard Ryder coming because she, pulling Marley with her, spun to face him just as the red slushies were thrown, preventing the ice from hitting their face.

"Marley!" Ryder called out.

"Not again," Artie voiced as he and Blaine hurried toward the group. Both girls had the shocked expression typical when you get ice thrown onto your head (even the back), but Amanda reacted first. She spun around to face Kitty, her shoulders set in a way that Blaine recognized from fight club. Kitty also seemed to pick up on the danger and she took a step back so she was between the football players.

"Gee, thanks," Amanda snapped, wringing the red liquid from her ponytail. Blaine assumed he was boxing too much because he must have imagined her being ready to attack.

"Freaks," Kitty declared. Ryder was trying to help Marley get the slushy off her back.

"Here, let me help," Amanda offered, taking Marley's hat and flinging the red liquid off- and all over Kitty. "Oh, sorry." Kitty instantly changed from smug to livid. Her football cronies didn't seem to have any idea how to react.

"How dare-"

"Shoo Kitty," Blaine snapped as he and Artie joined the group. Unsurprisingly, the three fled upon meeting actual resistance.

"Are you two okay?" Artie asked. They shrugged.

"I have some towels in my car," Blaine offered. "Ryder, can you tell Finn where we went?" Ryder offered Marley another squeeze on the shoulder before hurrying off. The other four started for the parking lot. Then Amanda paused.

"I need to tell Coach Sue where I am," she realized.

*GLEE*

When Amanda arrived in Sue's office, Kitty was already standing on the other side of the desk complaining. Sue, in her usual track suit (red this time) raised an eyebrow as Amanda came in.

"Well now Mandy-pandy, Young Quinn Fabray here was just telling me that I should throw you off the squad. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Kitty just dumped a red slushy over me. I'm really not sure I can get the _stain_ out of my _uniform_."

"Brownie had a point," Sue agreed. "What-"

"And she threw it right back on me!" Kitty screeched. "Look at this!" Amanda rolled her eyes as Kitty gestured to the front of her uniform.

"I was helping my friend clean up," Amanda countered. "Purely accidental." Kitty and Amanda glared and Sue cleared her throat.

"Mandy, I've just decided I like you. Kitty is still my new Head Bitch, but you have a devious streak I find appealing. You are both excused from practice, but if either of you have stains in your uniforms Monday you're off the squad." Sue paused for a minute as the girls started to leave. "Hold on a second Brownie, I'm not done with you yet." Kitty shot Amanda one more glare before leaving.

"First off, I want you to know that I haven't come up with a good nickname for you yet," Sue stated, invading the girl's personal space. "Second, you played me with that grade scheme and don't think I'm not onto you. Now get out, I have more important things to do than watch ice drip down your back." Amanda only withdrew the step necessary for her own breathing room.

"Are you suggesting I somehow knew the rest of the Glee club could help them get their grades up?" Sue's angry look slipped slightly with "is she really that dense?" "Because you'd be dead right. See you on Monday, Coach." With that, Amanda spun and exited the room.

*GLEE*

"Thank you again, Blaine," Marley offered as she and Amanda sat side by side on the couch in Blaine's living room.

"Don't mention it," Blaine called as he came in from the kitchen. "It's nice to have company for once. Come on, the water's ready for hot chocolate in the kitchen." The girls got up and followed. Both had wet hair from getting the slushy out and had changed out of their clothes (which Blaine was running though the wash). Marley now wore some of Blaine's sweats and a Dalton t-shirt while Amanda wore jeans and a blouse she kept in her backpack so she could "look like a normal person" as soon as school ended. Blaine passed them both a spoon and allowed them to put some of the mix from the giant tub into mugs before pouring boiling water into all three.

"Nothing better to bring back the feeling after a slushy," Blaine informed them as they stirred.

"Do you have everyone in Glee over after they get slushied?" Marley asked. Blaine shook his head.

"Mostly personal experience," he muttered. Marley stared at the older boy in confusion, but he quickly changed the subject. "So, what happened with Sue?" Amanda shrugged.

"Kitty and I are both sort of in trouble for getting slushy on our uniforms but she likes us too much to be mad," Amanda summarized.

"She likes people?" Marley asked. "I thought she was too mean to like anything." Amanda and Blaine snorted.

"She likes some of the Cheerios," Amanda offered. "Like Kitty's her Queen Bitch, and evidently I'm devious." Marley laughed.

"There are a few she just likes," Blaine observed quietly, any humor from earlier gone. Marley raised an eyebrow, then glanced across and Amanda when it was clear Blaine wouldn't be explaining his sudden mood drop. Amanda shrugged. They paused for a brief moment.

"So, why haven't you joined the New Directions, Amanda?" Marley asked by way of segue. "You're already hanging out with us and getting harassed with us." Amanda laughed.

"I can't sing."

"Oh, everyone can-"

"No, I really can't," she deflected. "Plus, I have a lot on my plate with Cheerios and adjusting to a new school."

"Glee works with being a Cheerio though," Blaine rejoined the conversation, any evidence of his earlier funk gone. "Come on, you know you want to." Amanda shook her head.

"I really can't-"

"Do you at least listen to music?" Marley cut in. Blaine smiled at Marley behind Amanda's back as he drifted off towards his ipod speakers.

"Yeah, sure I listen to the radio and everything-"

"_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck," _Blaine began as soon as he cued up the music. Amanda laughed slightly.

"Oh, no-"

"_Some nights, I call it a draw. Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle. Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_." Amanda attempted to retreat away from Blaine as he danced over towards her but was foiled when Marley started up from behind her.

"_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost. Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for ohh._"

_"What do I stand for?" _Blaine demanded while Marley sang the back up and Amanda continued to attempt to escape around the kitchen. "_What do I stand for?"_

_ "Most nights, I don't know anymore," _the singers harmonized as they cornered Amanda who finally gave in and joined them for the "Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh" part. Her voice wasn't really anything special, a pretty standard alto, but Blaine and Marley cheered as soon as she came in anyway.

"_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already?" _ Blaine took the lead as the three danced into the living room (where there was more space).

"_I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white. I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_," Marley assumed the lead then both gestured to Amanda.

"_And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight_," Amanda offered. "_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am. Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm..._"

"_Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end, cause I could use some friends for a change_," Blaine resumed the lead before passing it back to Marley.

"_And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again. Some nights, I always win_."

"_I always win_!" Blaine interjected, leaping up onto the couch and causing both the girls to snort. The three fell into unison for the next part.

"_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost. Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh. What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know... _"

"_Come on_," Marley sang before continuing the backup with Amanda.

"_So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of God for this? I miss my mom and dad for this? No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are. When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on."_

"_Oh, come on_." Amanda added.

"_Oh, come on_." Blaine repeated before Marley took the highest one.

"_OH COME ON_!"

"_Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again. Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_," Marley took control once more before transferring it to Amanda.

"_This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go. Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun_?" The three began dancing around the couch as they chorused:

"_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh. Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_." Blaine then finished off the song.

"_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me. I called you up, but we'd both agree. It's for the best you didn't listen. It's for the best we get our distance... oh... It's for the best you didn't listen. It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._" At the end, both girls collapsed on a fit of giggles so neither caught Blaine's sudden drop at the second repetition or how he stood almost frozen for a second. _It's for the best you didn't listen- He's better off without me._ But then he pulled himself together.

"Alright, now you have to join," he informed Amanda who shook her head.

"I can't sing in front of people," she protested, still smiling with the giggles she and Marley were recovering from.

"You just did," Marley informed her.

"I really-"

"Come on Amanda, we know you enjoyed that," Blaine pointed out.

"Guys, I'm **not** joining," Amanda stated firmly. Blaine and Marley nodded, a little surprised with how quickly her demeanor changed. Then Amanda was back as though a switch had been flipped. "I'm thinking the hot chocolate's getting cold." The three rushed to the kitchen to reclaim their treat, back to joking and laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So first off, I would like to say how absolutely thrilled I was with the super glee episode. Blaine's transition from Robin in "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" to "Nightbird"? Officially the best thing ever (yes, this is a hint as to where I am crossing over with). I think this chapter is mostly filler, but I'll have the next up tonight as well to make up for it. **

Saturday Blaine found himself at the after-football party. He wasn't quite sure why he'd agreed to come. Maybe Sam was getting more persuasive (he'd insisted Blaine come since Artie was hosting and thus "all the glee kids need to be there!")? He suspected it had more to do with a growing desire to actually interact with others again. He'd been enjoying himself too- but then Sam had run off to help Artie with hosting and Brittany and Tina had disappeared to find alcohol. Marley and Unique had opted out of the party as had Ryder- Blaine didn't really blame them- which left Blaine with Jake, who seemed to think all the interaction appropriate was handing Blaine a solo cup full of who knows what before vanishing.

So now Blaine was standing in the middle of a crowd of people with a cup of something he did NOT want to drink, no company, and the beginnings of a headache from the pounding base. Maybe this had been an awful idea. Blaine wove through the crowd and into the kitchen so he could throw out his cup, then started for the door. He'd only just closed it when he was grabbed by the collar and yanked into the middle of the yard. Sure enough, there was one of Kitty's most dependable football jerks.

"What are you playing at?" he snarled before releasing Blaine with a shove so he stumbled backwards.

"You may have to be a little more specific," Blaine suggested. "I'm nerdy, not psychic." Football-jerk didn't seem amused.

"WE had an arrangement- do you want us to go back to daily slushies for your freak club?"

"Try it. I'll go to Figgins if I have to." Football-jerk grabbed him by the collar again.

"You think you're better than us? You're just a little-"

"What the hell, Samson?" Football-jerk (evidently Samson) and Blaine both turned their heads to look at Amanda who was standing by the door out of the house. "Don't gape at me, let him go!" Samson didn't seem inclined to listen to her, but did snap out of his surprise.

"Stay out of it."

"No," Amanda retorted, moving further into the yard. "Let go of my friend." Samson laughed, turning back to Blaine.

"You're hiding behind a cheerleader, huh? Not really surprised, you are practically a girl yourself. I bet you were leaving to find some guy's dick to-" Blaine reached up, broke Samson's grip and shoved him backwards. Samson fell on the ground with a thud.

"Shut the fuck up," he snapped. "New agreement: you and your teammates are going to completely stop the slushies, the locker shoves, the dumpster tosses, and everything else." Samson just blinked up at him.

"I… you think _you_ can really do that?"

"I know Sam's one of the team captains, and he seem to like me. So does Coach Bieste, and the rest of the teachers. I'm also Class president, in case you forgot." Samson chuckled (though he looked a bit scared).

"None of that-"

"You know, Coach Sue was looking for a new group of people to hate," Amanda informed him, reminding both boys that she was present. "I wonder what would happen if I pointed out that the football players both cut down on the Cheerios on-field practice time and sideline our success?" Samson's eyes widened.

"Move along," Blaine suggested. Samson took his advice and rushed back into the party. "Thanks for the intervention." Amanda shrugged.

"We both know your threat was probably more dangerous," she pointed out. "Sue's just more outwardly alarming."

"Yeah, probably," Blaine agreed, still processing the feeling of actually standing up for himself for the first time in months- it made him feel a little lighter. "Anyway, I'm heading home now."

"Not a big partier?" Blaine shook his head. "Me neither. It's just a cheerleading rule to show up or something."

"Sam convinced me to come," Blaine offered. "And I did have fun until everyone ran off." Amanda frowned.

"I didn't know you guys were here! You're telling me I didn't have to spend an hour pretending to be interested by cheerleaders gossiping?" Blaine laughed and she smiled.

"Next time I'll make sure to tell you," he assured her before heading for his car. Amanda hesitated for a second before pulling out her phone, sending a text, then calling out after him.

"Hey, Blaine." He turned back around. "I know you're not a big partier but what would you say to one with no loud music, alcohol, or insane jocks?" Blaine tilted his head.

"Aka-" he prompted. Amanda's phone dinged and she pulled it out and smiled.

"Sleepover. Unique says her parents okayed you coming if you want." Blaine considered for a second. "Come on, non-partiers night in?" Blaine smiled.

*GLEE*

Blaine pulled up in front of the house and he and Amanda got out. It turned out Amanda didn't drive and had been planning on walking over to Unique's house. Blaine had thus given her a ride, stopping at his house to grab necessary sleepover things. The two headed for the door, chatting about previous sleepover experiences.

"Hello," Blaine but on his best "dapper Dalton face" as Unique's mother opened the door.

"Oh, you must be the other two friend's Wade's having over," the woman said with a smile.

"Thank you for letting us come over Mrs. Adams," Amanda offered as they were ushered into the house. Blaine tucked the fact that she had a "perfect polite child" face too away for future reference.

"Oh, I'm just glad Wade's making friends." Blaine felt the statement might have been directed at him a little more than Amanda, but at that moment Marley and Unique came down the stairs, both already in their pajamas.

"Hello!" Unique offered with a smile. Blaine wasn't quite sure how they'd gotten back on good terms after she blew up at him, but was happy for it either way. "Come on, the party's upstairs." With that, Blaine and Amanda were grabbed and drug up the stairs.

*GLEE*

"Alright," Unique declared. The other three looked over at her. It had been about half an hour since Blaine and Amanda had arrived, and now they were all wearing pajamas. They had also obtained a supply of snacks- popcorn and assorted candy- which were placed in the middle of Unique's bed while they sat in a circle around them. Various magazine's were scattered through the snacks- Blaine had just had a debate with Unique over Vogue during which, he was proud to say, he hadn't let his façade slip once.

Unique grinned almost conspiratorily as she leaned closer to the center, her motion mirrored by the other three.

"It is now time for the most time honored part of every girls night in," she announced. "It's dish time." Blaine now wished they were back to talking about fashion and Vogue.

"Oh, no," Marley half giggled. "Do we really-"

"You need to go first," Unique declared. "Unique wants to know all about your love triangle." Marley blushed slightly.

"I don't think its really-"

"Have you not seen Jake and Ryder making heart eyes at you?" Amanda asked. "I'm surprised they haven't attacked each other yet." The other three smiled as Marley continued to blush.

"Well I guess Ryder and I-"

"Oooh, so you like Ryder," Unique summarized.

"I didn't say- Amanda, what's your love situation?"

"Oh, I'm boring," Amanda dismissed. "There was sort of a guy back in New Jersey but then I moved all the way here."

"Are you still in touch?" Marley asked. Amanda shrugged.

"We've talked once or twice. Like I said, it wasn't serious."

"Did you kiss him?" Amanda nodded with a slight eye roll.

"Hold up. Are you saying you all have more experience than Unique?" Marley and Amanda laughed at Unique's quick flip to sass mode. She smiled as well. "I think we need to establish where everyone is. I'm a total innocent - physically anyway."

"Have some dirty thoughts going on there?" Amanda teased. Unique glared before shifting her focus.

"Now, I think there's someone in here who might actually _have_ details to spill." The three turned their attention to Blaine. "Now, as a senior-" Unique trailed off once she actually looked over at Blaine, who had now pulled his knees up to his chest and looked the definition of uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Blaine smiled to the extent of his ability.

"Fine," he shook off their concerns. "Just… lost in my thoughts."

"I think someone else is having dirty thoughts," Unique suggested. "Do tell." Blaine struggled with the words for a little while.

"Hey, maybe we should-" Blaine cut over Amanda's attempts at a subject change.

"I'll be right back." He then jumped to his feet, announced he had to go to the bathroom, and raced out, leaving Marley and Unique in shock and Amanda with an expression of horror.

"What?" Unique asked.

"He just broke up with his boyfriend."

"That was before Grease. It seemed like he'd bounced back." Amanda shrugged slightly to indicate "clearly not". Unique and Marley glanced at each other.

"New plan," Unique announced. "We are getting the ice cream and silly movies out; it's time to cheer _someone_ up."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Look, its the second chapter I promised! And I have 15 minutes to spare! **

The next week passed with little event. Blaine was once more at the center of glee club through the combined efforts of Sam, Unique, Marley and Tina. He still wasn't healed- he doubted he was going to heal from the knowledge that he had destroyed the best thing that ever happened to him- but he was better.

It might have helped that he spent most of his time working to get rid of the football players' constant bullying. Between renewed effort in Student Council and the banding together of glee, it appeared they were making a dent. Or the football players had all just run out of money to buy slushies now that Blaine had gotten Figgins to raise the price (childhood obesity is a horrible phenomenon which Figgins was now aiding the fight against).

What mostly amazed Blaine was that he hadn't really gotten any sort of violent lash back from the bullies yet. He wasn't sure if it was the threat of Sue or simply a lack of time to put together a plan, but he assumed something was going to go down relatively soon.

Thus Blaine was walking through the hallways ten minutes before the end of class on Friday- he'd told his teacher he had a student council commitment- so he could be safely in the choir room before lunch started. He knew he'd eventually have to deal with them, but he hoped that if he held out till the weekend, they wouldn't try anything until after Thanksgiving next Thursday (and thus sectionals).

"What did you expect?" He paused when he heard Amanda snarl but then quickly turned around the corner to see what was wrong. He found the brunette standing by herself, leaning against the lockers, a phone to her ear. Whatever the other person was saying, she didn't seem to appreciate it, and she pushed off the lockers and started pacing.

"Well, you probably should have said something before I left then," she snapped. "No, I don't- Look, I have to go. 'It's for the best.'" With that she hung up. Blaine stared at her.

"So-" Amanda spun around, seeming surprised. "That was?"

"I… things with the guy before I left may be less clean cut than I led you to believe." Blaine raised his eyebrow in a request for her to continue, trying to ignore the fact that he'd shared his whole issue with Kurt but she hadn't been open with him. "He may now be annoyed that I'm moving on with my life."

"But you don't like him anymore?" Blaine guessed. She shook her head.

"I'm just angry since he _told_ me that it was best I just leave. Moron." Blaine nodded, despite his not really understanding, because she didn't seem to want to share more. "Anyway, what are you doing out of class early Anderson?"

"Trying to avoid the football team," he offered. "I'm just waiting for them to come after me." Amanda frowned, then held out her arm to him.

"I'm coming with you to the choir room," she announced. "After all, you can't hit a girl in a Cheerio's uniform." Blaine snorted but linked his arm with hers anyway. He felt happy for her presence when they found a crowd of four football players waiting around the next turn, lead by Samson.

"There you are," Samson declared with a smile. "Have you been avoiding us, Anderson? We just wanted to give you some feedback on your new policies."

"I only take constructive criticism," Blaine retorted. The jocks glanced at each other.

"You might not like this," Samson decided.

"Get out of here Amanda," another football player ordered.

"Not happening." She tightened her grip on Blaine's arm and gave it a small tug back down the hallway. "Come on."

"You're not going anywhere," the third bully announced as he moved behind them. Blaine was now tensed as he tried to analyze the situation and not freak out/ flash back. He'd been prepping for this situation. He'd been hoping to go a few more rounds in the gym and run through more overwhelming situations during the weekend to insure he wouldn't flashback, but this was going to have to do. Amanda was now pressed against his side and he felt bad for involving her in this.

"You realize class ends in five minutes, right?" Amanda demanded.

"Good point," Samson agreed. The third guy grabbed Amanda and started trying to pull her away from Blaine as the others went for him.

Blaine countered Amanda's efforts to stay together by shoving her off- he knew they didn't want to hit her for fear of Sue so she was safer away from him. He then managed to duck the first couple blows, now standing against the lockers surrounded by three guys.

"Let me go!" Amanda shouted at the guy holding her. Blaine glanced at the struggling brunette for a second and was rewarded with a blow to the stomach. He ducked the next one, causing the guy to swear loudly as he punched the lockers, and returned his own, jabbing the already cursing guy in the kidney. The second guy grabbed him from behind but he stomped on his toe and threw his head back into the jock's face. Thus, jock-two released Blaine and stumbled backwards. Blaine spun to watch for Samson just as he heard the crash of someone being thrown into the lockers.

"You okay Blaine?" He found that he was face to face with Amanda rather than Samson as he expected. He nodded, looking around at the four bullies in case any were coming back. The one with the bloody hand from the locker and the guy holding his nose didn't surprise him. But then the guy who'd grabbed Amanda was lying on the ground with his hands over his groin and Samson was sitting at against the lockers, looking a little shook up. He glanced at Amanda- her uniform was a little ruffled and her ponytail had some loose strands.

"You?" She shrugged.

"I took some basic self defence when I was little," she explained. He nodded and wondered if he'd been right when he read an "attack" vibe off her after Kitty threw the slushy. Samson appeared to snap out of it, and he led the four in a retreat (they had to haul the fourth away). Blaine and Amanda watched them go before glancing back at each other.

"Well Anderson, I'm almost impressed." Blaine laughed at that. Then there was a ding, and Amanda pulled out her phone to check the text. Blaine realized with a start that the phone she'd been talking on earlier was not the same model- it had been a plain old flip phone.

"Sam and Tina demand to know why you aren't in the choir room," she announced. "We'd better hurry before they start searching the school to make sure you're safe."


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine didn't run into the jocks again until Wednesday. When he saw the tell-tale red jackets waiting for him as exited the school for his car, he temporarily considered going back and sitting in the choir room until they left- tomorrow was Thanksgiving, and more importantly, Sectionals. Plus, if he avoided them today, he would be fine until next Monday because of break.

He reconsidered though- he was trying to show that the bullies _weren't_ in control after all. So he continued towards his car.

"Hello Mr. President," the first taunted. Blaine turned to face them, raising an eyebrow in a silent demand that they spit whatever it is out. He noted that there were only three this time- and only one had come with Samson last week (his hand had bandages from its collision with the lockers). They also didn't move towards him, seeming pretty content to stay leaning on their car a row away from him.

"We've been trying to talk to you without your girlfriend around," this was the second guy. It was the blond guy who usually trailed Kitty around- Blaine was pretty sure his last name was Surette. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"We're onto you. You're trying to make your looser club popular so you started dating a Cheerio." Blaine almost laughed at Surette's deduction.

"This may be going over your head but when you say I'm gay, it's not a clever insult. It means I like **guys** thus I date **guys** not girls." The first guy came back with the retort.

"We're not so convinced Anderson," he observed. "You don't act like it. Sure you dated Hummel but he was pretty much a girl anyway." Blaine tensed.

"Looks like we hit a nerve," Surette cooed. "Are you feeling guilty for dumping his sorry ass? Because we think that's the best decision you ever made." Blaine saw red and clenched his hands.

"What's the matter Anderson?" the first guy taunted. Blaine noted that they actually looked a little apprehensive, and this managed to snap him back to conscious thought. He took a deep breath.

"While I'm impressed you have enough collective brainpower to think of this plan," he snarled. "I'm going to go enjoy Thanksgiving. You all go **fuck** yourselves." The jocks seemed shocked and Blaine used this to make his exit.

*GLEE*

"BLAINE!" Blaine had only just gotten back home when his doorbell rang. As soon as he opened the door, he was nearly knocked over by a short brunette.

"Rachel?" Rachel Berry released Blaine's neck to smile widely at him.

"Surprise!" Blaine stared at her for a second. "I'm back for Thanksgiving!"

"So… you're here to yell at me?" Now Rachel looked surprised.

"Why am I- oh Blaine, is this about Kurt?" Blaine wasn't quite sure how to react because of course it was about Kurt; Rachel was Kurt's _best friend_. Rachel seemed to pick up on what he was thinking and she put her hand on his arm and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I'm not going to yell at you, Blaine. Can I come in?" Blaine was a little shocked to realize they were still standing in the doorway- the jocks had gotten to him much more than he'd thought if his manners weren't even functioning correctly. He quickly ushered Rachel in, hung up her coat in the closet, and the pair settled onto the couch in Blaine's living room.

"I didn't think you were coming back for Thanksgiving." Blaine figured this was a safe enough topic.

"My dad's insisted," Rachel explained. Blaine nodded as he fought his instant urge to ask if Kurt had come back as well. "But they wanted me to go hang out with my friends today, so-"

"Aren't the graduates going out to dinner tonight?"

"You're my friend too!" Blaine managed a smile, which seemed to be enough encouragement for Rachel. "And I've talked to all of them more recently than the last time I talked to you- I guess I technically saw you more recently but-" Rachel broke off, staring at Blaine. "Blaine, what happened?"

"Huh?"

"Blaine, you're really out of it," she informed him. Blaine shrugged.

"I just ran into some jocks so-"

"Oh no, Blaine, are you being bullied?" Rachel demanded as she moved closer to Blaine, grabbing his arm as though she could feel the bruises. "Did they attack you? Are-"

"I'm fine," Blaine protested. "They didn't attack me; they were trying to get me to attack them." Rachel was no longer concerned- she looked more shocked.

"Why would they-?"

"Probably because I'm making it much harder for them to harass everyone," he observed. "They tried attacking me over it last week but it didn't work so I guess they realized they were going to have to get me in trouble somehow."

"You've been getting rid of bullying?"

"Trying. I'm senior class president; I figured I should do something. And it's helping me be less self destructive." Rachel frowned the second he said self destructive.

"Blaine?" He shrugged.

"I might have been letting myself be bullied for a while," he explained. Rachel stared at him. "Don't worry; I figured out that that was a bad idea."

"Oh, Blaine." She pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry." Blaine shook his head.

"It's really my own fault," he pointed out. "I'll be okay." Rachel nodded. Blaine hesitated before continuing. "Is… is he okay?"

"He's been better," Rachel pointed out. Blaine nodded, not sure whether Kurt being fine or being upset would have hurt more. Right now he just wanted to smash his head into a wall. "He'd be better if you two would just talk it out." Blaine laughed hollowly.

"He doesn't want to talk to me," Blaine pointed out. Rachel looked like she wanted to object but Blaine shook his head. "Rachel, I'm only starting to tolerate myself again. If he never wants to talk to me, that's okay, I really understand." Rachel didn't seem to know what to say. Blaine shot her a smile.

"Anyway, not that I don't appreciate your coming over and saying hi, you're welcome to go hang out with everybody. I'm not much fun right now."

"Well, I'd like to but…"

"Finn?" Blaine guessed. Rachel nodded.

"It's so awkward! I was hoping he's go to New York with Burt and Carol but now he's leading the new Directions so…"

"It can't be that bad," Blaine protested.

"Oh, it is," Rachel countered. Blaine stood up.

"Alright. Then it's time for hot chocolate and silly songs." Rachel smiled a bit.

"It has been a while since we did a duet."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello **** Thank you to anyone reading, especially PetrastellaX and 19MyFictionalRomance95 for your lovely reviews. Please bear with me for this one more chapter, we are just reaching the action.**

The next Monday found Blaine in far too good a mood to even notice the ugly glares he was getting from the jocks as he walked to his locker. The New Directions had won sectionals and he'd actually had a really good time with Rachel. Once he'd finished stowing and organizing his books, he noticed something missing. He closed his locker, threw his bag over his shoulder, and paused to look back and forth down the hallway for a familiar red uniform.

It was sort of funny how strange he felt as he failed to find Amanda considering he'd only known her for a little over a month. He did suppose she'd been a constant presence for much of that time. With a slight frown, Blaine turned and headed for his first period without the brunette. He suddenly realized he hadn't actually seen her at all the whole break. He was just beginning to conclude Amanda was avoiding him for some reason when said cheerleader latched onto his arm.

"Hi Blaine! I'm so sorry I've been AWOL." Blaine smiled at her gushed apology.

"Don't worry about it. How was break?"

"Eh, pretty good. Lots of family time and Cheerios practice." Blaine nodded. "How about you?" Blaine didn't get a chance to respond before Kitty pranced up. He tensed, getting ready to pull Amanda out of the way should it prove necessary, but Amanda released his arm to accept a hug from Kitty.

"Sue says she can meet us after first period," Kitty announced happily. "When we show her this routine she's going to worship us for the rest of high school."

"It's all _your _vocals," Amanda replied in the same excited tone. Kitty all but preened at the complement.

"But it was _your_ amazing idea," Kitty replied after she'd basked enough. "I have to go but I'll see you soon!" With that, Kitty gave Amanda a pat on the arm and disappeared back down the hallway. Blaine stared at Amanda.

"What…"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies **closer**." Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she grinned.

"You sure you want to do that?"

"I'm dealing with a mean cheerleader," she dismissed his concerns. "You're the one taking on every jock in the school. Now, I want to hear about Sectionals."

*GLEE*

"Dude, where is everyone?" Blaine shrugged in response to Sam's question. The two boys were standing by the entrance of Lima's mall where they were supposed to be meeting the rest of the New Directions. "I mean, Brittney said she'd be late because of practice. But where's everyone else?"

"What's this about everyone else?" Artie called out as he rolled over, Joe pushing his chair and Finn walking next to them.

"We were starting to think no one was coming," Sam replied.

"You were early." Finn protested. "We're right on time."

"I'd check your watch Finn," Blaine countered. "We said 5:30."

"It's only…" Finn trailed off as he realized it was not, in fact, 5:15 but 5:45. He went for the subject change. "Why are we here before the girls? Weren't they the ones who wanted to come to the mall?"

"It was this or Breadsticks," Sam recalled. "Why didn't we go to Breadsticks?"

"The girls wanted to come here," Artie reminded them.

"Mostly, Sugar wanted to come here," Jake teased as he and Ryder came over.

"Don't judge." The girls arrived shortly, Tina and Sugar leading, Unique and Marley trailing behind. The girls quickly integrated themselves into the group then took charge, leading them all off to the food court. Blaine found himself actually enjoying himself immensely. He was wedged between Sam and Tina at the two tables the New Directions had seized and overcrowded. The group was noisy, loud and joking: it was like being with the Warblers before they, well, nearly blinded him and tried to blackmail him into coming back to Dalton.

"SURPRISE!" Sam spit out the sip of soda he'd just drunk onto Artie as Brittany seized him from behind, announcing the cheerleaders' arival. Brittany stopped and looked confused. "Is the soda that bad?" Blaine tried not to die laughing but Sam must have noticed his conflict because he shoved the shorter senior. Blaine didn't really have room to move though so he wound up crashing into Tina and they both fell onto the floor. This made everyone else laugh harder.

"Thank you," Brittany offered to Amanda, who had accompanied the other cheerleader, before she sat down next to Sam and whispered in his ear, "Amanda used her magical powers to let us sit together. I need to tell you about Lord Tubbington."

"Blaine?" Tina protested meanwhile as they both got to their feet.

"It was Sam!"

"SAM!" Tina rounded on the blond, who quickly adopted a fearful expression and managed to get himself up so he could run as Tina chased him around the table, the rest of the New Directions cheering on one or the other. Blaine smiled over at Amanda.

"How was practice?"

"Fine." He dropped his smile- Amanda was sort of out of it and didn't look good. She quickly waved a hand in dismissal of his concern. "Tough practice. I'm just tired." Blaine nodded and gestured for her to take the seat next to Brittany. She flashed him a smile before sitting down.

Artie managed to knock Sam over as he ran from Tina. Appeased, she took the last empty seat while laughing.

"No fair!" Sam protested.

"Ladies first," chirped Tina. Sam pouted. "Come on, Blaine's being a gentleman about it." Blaine stuck a tong out at Sam from where he stood behind Amanda. Sam responded in kind.

"Blaine's special, he's a bird and a fish." No one let on the strangeness of Brittany's comment show.

"We should head for the movie now," Jake observed as he glanced at his cell phone. The rest of the group muttered in agreement and began to gather their stuff. Soon, they were on their feet and they began making their way in a massive clump towards the movie theater on the other side of the mall.

"Which movie are we going to again?" Ryder asked. Three people quickly responded with three different answers and the debate began.

"Aww hell no," Unique rounded on Blaine as he and Brittany had reached a consensus. "There is no way you are advocating _Rise of the Guardians_ over _Twilight_."

"_Twilight_? There's only one good thing about those movies and it's Taylor Lautner."

"He **is** damn fine," Unique agreed. "And what does _Rise of the Guardian's_ have going for it?

"I love kids movies!" Blaine turned to locate Amanda, who had been trailing behind him. "What do you- Amanda, what's wrong?" Amanda was stowing her phone in her pocket and looked like she'd pass out on her feet.

"You aren't looking good," Unique agreed. "Did something happen?" Amanda shook her head feebly.

"I'm just… I've been getting sick. I think I need to go home and sleep." Blaine nodded and stepped forward to help guide her towards the exit.

"Come on, I'll drive you-"

"I just got off the phone with my mom," Amanda countered, shrugging off Blaine's hand (though weakly). "She's on her way. I'm going to head out to meet her."

"We can wait with you," Unique offered. Amanda shook her head.

"I'll be fine. You guys go enjoy the movie. Don't worry about me." The pair watched the brunette for a few seconds before she flashed a reassuring smile and shoed them. Unique and Blaine exchanged a look before reluctantly waving and catching up with the group as Amanda headed for the door.

"What's up?" Artie questioned as they returned- this quickly drew the attention of the rest of the New Directions.

"Amanda's not feeling well," Unique explained.

"Is she okay?"

"Her mom's coming to get her," Blaine offered. "She told us to enjoy the movie."

"Okay. So we're watching Skyfall," Sam started only to have the club erupt into argument again. Blaine glanced over his shoulder then back at the group before he turned to Marley (the nearest person).

"I'm going to go make sure she gets home okay," he informed her. With that, he headed back for the exit at slight jog. As he hustled through the crowds, he scanned for Amanda. He exited the building without seeing her. Blaine stopped, looking around at the few people outside: two teenage boys, an older couple, a mom and two little kids. He blinked- there was no way Amanda had been moving faster than he was. He was reaching into his pocket to text her and ask if she was okay when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye to the left. He hurried after it, out of the light. He came to the mouth of an alley and turned in, glancing around to discover that Amanda was not there- it occurred to him that the idea that a sick girl would go hide in an alley was ridiculous. His mind must have been playing tricks on him or something.

Blaine turned to head back to the mall, pulling out his phone to text Amanda like he should have done before running off. Suddenly, there was a hand on his back and he was yanked backwards before being thrown forward and slammed face first into the alley wall.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Recap: Blaine turned to head back to the mall, pulling out his phone to text Amanda like he should have done before running off. Suddenly, there was a hand on his back and he was yanked backwards before being thrown forward and slammed face first into the alley wall._

Blaine started to push back to try to get his attacker off of him but his right arms was quickly seized and twisted against his back and he didn't want to play "does my arm bend that way?" so he stopped.

"Why are you-" The voice was forceful but it cut off suddenly to be replaced by one much more familiar. "Shit." Blaine was released and he used his new freedom to put more than an inch between himself and the wall then to turn around and rub his arm.

"Amanda?" Amanda stood a few feet away. She no longer looked tired or sick- she was alert and looked frustrated, bordering on angry.

"Why are you following me?" Blaine blinked as he tried to form words despite his confusion. Consequently, he voiced the first thought that came to mind.

"Aren't you sick?" Amanda but a hand to her face as she groaned slightly.

"Why must you always be so nice?" Blaine wasn't sure what to do with that. Amanda had evidently collected her thoughts though. She removed her hand from her face and spoke quickly and quietly. "Look, I'm fine. You are going to go back to the New Directions and tell them that my mom came and picked me up. Then, you'll enjoy the movie and the time with our friends." Blaine shook his head.

"No way." Amanda was clearly not pleased with his answer, but Blaine wasn't particularly worried. "I'm not an idiot Amanda. Something's really wrong and I'm not just going to leave you to deal with it." Amanda frowned.

"Blaine, I appreciate your desire to help but there is really nothing you can do." They stared each other down for a second, then Amanda shook her head and started to leave. Blaine grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving.

"Tell me what's going on." He swore he caught a bit of amusement in her eyes, which threw him completely. Why the hell was she amused in this situation? The amusement was quickly gone though, and she studied him for a second before nodding.

"I will tell you what's going on. But first we should go to your car; it's a more secure location." Blaine nodded and they exited the alley side by side. As he led the way to his car, he tried to figure out what was wrong. Amanda wasn't acting anything like herself- she was alert and seemed to be studying her suroundings. The closest example of her behavior he could think of was that flash of something dangerous he'd seen when Kitty had slushied Amanda and Marley. He wondered if something had happened with the bullies- were they after Amanda now? Did something happen with Kitty?

By the time they were settled into his car, Blaine behind the wheel and Amanda in the passenger seat, he was very anxious. Amanda glanced around and pulled out her cell phone, pushed some buttons, then set it on the dash before continuing.

"Blaine, I will start by apologizing. I've lied to you." Blaine wasn't sure which of the scenarios flying through his head this fit in with. "I'm not from New Jersey, I didn't move here because my mom got a new job, and my name is not Amanda." He didn't even fully process what she had said for a second because, really, this wasn't a scenario he'd ever have thought of.

"What?" He didn't realize he'd spoken until she responded.

"I'm basically in witness protection," she explained, this time a little gentler and less frank. "My name's actually Barbara Gordon." Blaine's mind was reeling but he managed to center on one thing: his friend who had gotten him to open back up to everyone had been freaking lying to him about _everything._

"Why?"

"My father, James Gordon, is the police commissioner in Gotham City." Blaine figured that explained Amanda's- Barbara's?- alert nature and ability to take on a couple football players. He'd heard of Gotham and its insane crime rate. He nodded to show understanding. "He has been trying to eliminate a particularly nasty crime family from the city. Said family took this personally and made some threats against me if he didn't stop. There was a bit of an attack on my school and then I got shipped off to Ohio." Blaine nodded to show he'd heard before he tried to actually process everything.

"Wait. A bit of an attack?" Blaine felt a little silly for focusing on this when his friend had just told him she was a completely different person who had a crime family after her, but he found himself hung up on it. She shrugged.

"Couple of gunmen. They weren't intelligent enough to find me though so it wasn't a big deal."

"A couple of…" Blaine trailed off. What would be _bad_ for her?

"Really, that was minor. This is worse." Blaine was snapped out of his debate over whether he knew this girl at all by the word "this". That was right, something had happened which triggered the whole revelation.

"Obviously they've been looking for me," she pointed out. "Thus I dyed my hair, became a cheerleader, swapped the gender of my parent, et cetera. It's also why I was mostly absent over Thanksgiving. Someone tipped them off that I was in Lima."

"So they know where you are?" Amanda-Barbara shook her head.

"That wouldn't have been too much of a problem. No, they went and got it wrong." Blaine tilted his head in a silent question. "You know that girl you spent your time with over break? Rachel?"

"Rachel?" Blaine repeated. She nodded.

"It was probably because she was obviously visiting or something," she noted. "But either way, I'm about 85% certain they think _she _is me." It took about five seconds for Blaine to figure out that this meant the crime family was after Rachel.

"THEY WHAT?"

"That's why I'm telling you all this. Ten minutes ago I was going to leave you in that alley by any means necessary. But- the fact is I've never actually met Rachel. If I'm going to travel all the way to New York to find this girl, it might help to have someone who knows where to look, and who she'll listen to." Blaine blinked.

"You're going to New York?"

"I was starting to work out how I'd get to the airport before you started following me. Though, I want to make it perfectly clear that you have absolutely no obligation to be involved in this. You're welcome to leave now and I won't think any less of you." Blaine gave himself a little time to think about it. There was a part of him that wanted to get as far away from Amanda/Barbara as possible because she'd been freaking lying to him about everything and he now severely doubted she had ever been his friend (another part of his mind protested that she'd coaxed him out of his shell so she must care at least a bit). But his instinct was to ignore whether Amanda was ever his friend because he did believe her when she told him Rachel was in danger.

"So we're going to the airport?" he confirmed, starting his car. Barbara blinked at him.

"You really are a much braver person than anyone gives you credit for," she informed him as she fastened her seatbelt.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everybody! Happy Holidays! Thanks for reading this- this chapter might be a little shorter but the next one should be fairly substantial and coming quite soon.**

Blaine was now sitting on an airplane, staring out the window. The last hour was a total blur and he'd sort of lost track of what was happening after he'd parked his car at the airport. But now they were on a plane for New York and he was trying really hard to keep his mind off the god awful experience his last flight to New York had been. So he found one question he could actually wrap his head around to start with.

"How'd we get on this plane so quickly?" Barbara leaned over so he could hear her whisper- the third seat in their row was empty but she didn't seem to think that was enough space.

"I told the airline that you're Richard Grayson." Blaine blinked and tried to place the name. "And we're on our way to surprise Bruce Wayne."

"_The_ Bruce Wayne?" Blaine whisper yelled. Barbara gestured for him to calm down, so he took a deep breath before continuing with an external calm. "As in the billionaire? We're pretending to be- how did you-"

"Well, I have one of his credit cards," Barbara explained. Blaine reeled- they were stealing identities with a stolen credit card? What the hell had he gotten himself into?

"Not like that!" Barbara seemed to have caught on to Blaine's train of thought. "I have it because Dick's my best friend back home. He wanted me to have it in case something went wrong." Blaine nodded and tried to squish all the naggings in the back of his head.

"It's- you- it's hard to trust someone who I know nothing about," Blaine pointed out. Barbara frowned slightly.

"That's not true." Blaine was about to protest but she held up a hand in a request that she be allowed to finish. "You know _something_ about me." Blaine raised his eyebrow.

"Your name?" Barbara shook her head.

"Amanda was based on me." Blaine still wasn't convinced. "You know what? It's question game time again."

"Is that the only way you get to know people?" Blaine almost hit himself- he was teasing again. He was supposed to be mad at her.

"When in a time crunch," Barbara replied with a slight smile. "Next question?"

"Why's your mom with you but not your dad?" Her expression darkened slightly.

"Officer Montoya's not my mom," she stated. "My mom died when I was little."

"I'm so-" Barbara stopped him mid apology.

"Its fine, you didn't know. That's the point of this, remember?" Blaine couldn't help but smile a bit and he was rewarded with one from Barbara.

"Alright- can you summarize that I already know about you?"

"I like tea?" Blaine snorted.

"So the whole non-coffee thing?"

"Partially self motivated?" They exchanged a smile. "Well- I can't sing very well. I know some self defense, I do gymnastics- though I suppose I've been passing that off as cheerleading- and I don't like people like Kitty. And I have met some horrible excuses for human beings." Blaine blinked.

"When did you-"

"When I walked around with you so you wouldn't freeze," Barbara explained. "You told me you were a horrible excuse for a human being. I told you that wasn't true because I'd met some-" Blaine nodded, now remembering her sudden firmness. It made more sense now that he knew she was from Gotham.

"Why did you do that?" Barbara stared.

"Meet some-?"

"No, walking around with me. You just sort of showed up and decided it was your responsibility to make me better." Barbara shrugged.

"Initially I just didn't want those guys to push you around. But then- you're my friend." Barbara shrugged at the end. Blaine found himself smiling.

"I'm pretty sure your mine too."

*GLEE*

Blaine was half-drug through the airport by his elbow where Barbara had interwoven their arms. He'd given up asking questions once they landed- he'd by now picked up on the fact that she wouldn't answer in a crowd. He was actually feeling strangely comfortable because he now had a much better understanding of who exactly Barbara Gordon was and he found that he enjoyed her company just as much as Amanda. It occurred to him he might also have passed the point of being able to deal with how freaked out he was by this whole "crime family after Rachel" situation.

"Alright, Anderson, where are we going?" Barbara asked as soon as they were out of the terminal.

"Her apartment?" Blaine guessed. "I can call her to-"

"Don't do anything that would alarm her," Barbara countered. Blaine considered- it wouldn't be strange for him to call Rachel, would it? Then he realized that he hadn't any idea what he would say- "Hi Rachel, I was wondering where you were- why? Oh, that new friend I told you about was in witness protection and a bunch of criminals are after you." That wouldn't freak her out at all.

"I'll text her," he concluded as he pulled out his phone. "I'd go to her apartment though- it's in Bushwick." Barbara nodded and pulled Blaine towards the cab line as he typed out a quick message to Rachel: _ Hey, what's up?_

"What did you tell her?" Barbara asked as they waited for the next cab.

"Just asked what was up. She'll probably tell me if she's off somewhere." Barbara nodded as she ushered him into the taxi.

"Where to?"

"Bushwick." Blaine had opened his mouth to add in the actual address but Barbara wacked his side as the cabbie pulled away from the curb. She covered the action by taking his hand as she answered the cabbie's observation that Bushwick was a big place.

"We're supposed to meet our friends at some restaurant- it's near a subway stop I think," she mused before looking over at Blaine. "Do you remember the name?" Blaine shook his head, wondering where she was going with this.

"Lady, I need more to go on than just a subway stop."

"It was an Italian restaurant, remember?" Blaine tried to figure out what Barbara was possibly going for without it being obvious. "We took the subway to get there, I kept forgetting the name of the-"

"Oh!" Barbara squeezed his hand, presumably to tell him he was a little too obvious in his realization, so he hastened to cover. "I just remembered the subway stops name. Montrose Avenue."

"Right," the cabbie agreed. Barbara smiled at him and Blaine felt rather accomplished- this might just work.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy New Year! Sorry I haven't updated for a little while. With any luck, this will help you forgive me.**

By the time he and Barbara got out of the cab, the full situation had caught up on him and now he was beyond anxious. Barbara was not helping as she watched the cab leave over her shoulder as though it might be watching them before gesturing for Blaine to lead on. She then kept glancing around as though keeping a perimeter- which she might be doing upon further consideration.

Blaine was actually anxious enough about what he'd gotten himself into that where he was didn't fully hit him until he and Barbara were nearly across from Rachel's appartment. He didn't really get to think about it though since Barbara yanked him to a stop.

"That's the building?" she asked. Blaine nodded. She glanced over her shoulder again before studying the building. Blaine wondered how he'd missed this calculating, controlled aspect of her. "Can you point out Rachel's apartment from here?"

"It's in the back, you can't see it from the street," Blaine informed her. She didn't seem pleased with this.

"That makes it more private for an attack," she mused. Blaine didn't have time to react before she was pulling him with her down the block. "We'll have to go in quickly since they'd be going for capture if they are here already and we have the element of sur-" They stopped as Blaine's phone beeped. He quickly read the incoming message and felt some relief.

"Rachel's not here," he reported. Barbara didn't seem relieved which made Blaine worry that Rachel's being out would be a problem, but Barbara seemed to want clarification so he provided it. "She said she can't talk because she's on a date."

"Okay, then we should assume they already have her apartment because-" Barbara turned and started to walk in the other direction.

"What about her roommate?" Her blue eyes flashed with surprise as Blaine attempted to stop all the other things he'd shut in that box back and focus on simply the practicality of Rachel's roommate as though said roommate was a stranger.

"Roommate? Why didn't you tell me she had a roommate? They'd be in as much danger as Rachel!" Blaine had been anxious about Rachel, but now he was terrified. "New plan. You need to go in there and get the roommate out. I'm going to keep an eye out for trouble." Blaine nodded and hurried towards the building as his companion disappeared into an alley (Blaine might have been surprised under other circumstances). As soon as he was inside and thus could do so without being suspicious, he broke into a run. If something happened to Kurt because he had been trying not to think about him…

Blaine pounded on the door, breathing heavily from his run up the stairs. The door was pulled open and there was Kurt, flawless as ever, promptly shattering any fragments of Blaine's "things I cannot currently worry about" box. Blaine forgot about his terror for a moment in the shock of seeing the man he was in love with face to face. Reality caught up quickly, just as Kurt's face contorted into one of anger. That's when Blaine remembered that convincing Kurt to come with him for any reason, let alone one that sounded as ridiculous as the truth, was going to be very difficult.

"What the hell are-"

"Kurt, you need to come-"

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Kurt snapped. Blaine had almost forgotten how bitchy he could get when angry (not that he didn't deserve every bit of this- in other circumstances he would really welcome Kurt's anger). "I don't **trust** you anymore, remember?" Blaine winced slightly because of course he remembered and that was another thing he'd never forgive himself for.

"You don't need to trust me, just listen," Blaine pleaded, snapping himself out of his emotional issues and focusing on one thing- Kurt was in danger and he had to keep him safe. For a second, he thought Kurt was going to agree, but Kurt snapped back quickly.

"Goodbye Blaine," he snapped and he went to slam the door.

"No, wait!" Blaine lunged forward, wedging his leg in the door to prevent it from closing. This wound up being a bad idea since the door was heavy and Blaine now felt the need to curse because of the throbbing pain, but at least he could still talk. Kurt backed away from the door and Blaine followed him into the apartment. "Kurt, you're in danger and-"

"I know," Kurt snarled. "My ex-boyfriend seems to have lost it."

"Kurt!"

"Blaine, get out of-" The first bullet hit the light fixture and shattered it. Blaine lunged on instinct, catching Kurt and pushing both of them onto the floor. The first shot was followed by four more but they came in close enough succession that neither of the adrenaline filled men could have told you the number.

After the last shot, the apartment was eerily silent, disturbed only by their breathing. After about a minute, Blaine chanced raising his head from where it was lying next to Kurt's. He couldn't see much (just some broken glass and the legs of furniture) without getting up and in every movie he'd ever seen, getting up was usually the best way to get yourself shot by the sniper.

"Those were gunshots," Kurt was pretty much whispering, and though it was a statement, Kurt's eyes said it was partially a question.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked instead of confirming something they knew. He figured the response would be positive since Blaine had landed on top of Kurt and it he was fairly confident that he had not been shot. Kurt nodded up at him.

"What's going on?"

"It's sort of a long story," Blaine observed, starting to roll off Kurt (he figured that as long as he didn't get _up_ it wasn't likely he'd be shot). Kurt was clinging to his shirt though, so they wound up lying on their sides facing each other, noses inches apart. Blaine suddenly found it really hard to remember all those things he was freaking out about. In what seemed like a minute but was likely a few seconds, the pair realized what was happening, Kurt released Blaine and the both shoved themselves a few inches backwards.

"So- what's the long story?" Kurt was trying to pass the question off as casual, but he was obviously flustered. Blaine tried to convince himself it was just because of the bullets because Kurt almost certainly hated him right now, and it was only going to hurt him more to think anything else.

"There's a crime family coming after Rachel." It occurred to Blaine there were gentler ways to break that news, but there was a lot going on his mind right now. Kurt stared at him.

"Sorry- what?"

"My friend's in witness protection but the guys who are after her got her confused with Rachel." Kurt looked like he might explode but there was a crashing noise and the pair flinched into each other's arms.

"Blaine?!" He withdrew his head from Kurt's shoulder at Barbara's voice. She appeared in his line of sight from around the couch (he'd have wondered how she got to that side of the apartment without seeing him, but he figured between the loud crash and his new assumption that she could do almost anything that she'd come in through the window). She was obviously concerned, and he thought she looked more like Amanda with that much emotion on her face.

"We're okay," Blaine offered, glancing over at Kurt for confirmation. Kurt nodded. Then they realized they were still curled together, and quickly released each other. Blaine pushed himself to his feet and offered Kurt a hand.

"Thank god. I'm so sorry, the damn trigger jammed when I hit him," she explained- her voice was angry but he felt the anger internal. Blaine passively wondered if this was what he looked like for the last month.

"We're fine," Blaine reminded her. She nodded.

"Who the hell are you?" Kurt had come out of his shock and was unsurprisingly rather angry.

"Barbara Gordon." Barbara seemed unaffected by Kurt's glare. "I'm assuming you're Rachel's roommate?" Kurt paused and glanced at Blaine. Blaine decided to explain more.

"Barbara transferred right after- in early November," Blaine caught himself, though he figured Kurt knew what he was going to say. "Barbara, this is Kurt." Barbara blinked.

"Oh." Barbara sent Blaine a look which told him she understood exactly who this was. Kurt raised an eyebrow, presumably wondering what Blaine had told her about him. "Anyway, we probably have twenty minutes or so before they realize they didn't successfully kill Kurt. We need to find Rachel. Any ideas?"


End file.
